I thought it was a Secret
by msweener19
Summary: One-Shot: Jane had 2 secrets she was keeping from her best friend Maura? What will happen when when she tells her those secrets?


"I want to have a baby." Jane says one night while sitting on the couch with Maura. Jane knew she needed to tell Maura her secret too.

"Um... Jane... You're not exactly in a relationship. So you're kind of missing a key component to make a baby."

"I really haven't been honestly with you Maur... There's a reason why I haven't been on a date in quite a while... well a date that you know about... I kind of don't like men... I'm... gay. I've never really been on a date with a guy and I've been secretly going on dates for the past 2 years so you wouldn't find out."

"Jane... I've known... for awhile actually. I was just waiting for you to be comfortable to tell me."

"Well there's more... the key component that I'm really missing to make a baby... is an egg." Jane blushed.

"So you're telling me you're gay... and you have a penis?" Maura asked with a smile on her face.

"Uh.. yeah... Why are you smiling?" Jane was really confused.

"Because you forget I'm a genius sometimes. Jane, I've known both of those things for some time now... and I've been waiting for you to be comfortable enough to tell me so that I could tell you how I feel. Which is that I'm so much in love with you that I can't imagine loving anyone else."

"You're in love with me?"

"Yes Jane. I love you."

Jane smiles. "I love you too!" She leans in and gives Maura a kiss.

There kiss turns passionate and soon they found themselves in Maura's bedroom both without shirts or bras and Maura without pants. Jane laid Maura down on her bed and looked into her eyes and she saw love and knew everything was right.

They laid in bed after in complete bliss and talked about everything. Maura too wanted kids and knowing that she and Jane could have kids together made her want them more because she liked the idea of kids who looked like them both. Jane told Maura that she thought the only way she would ever be close to Maura was in her dreams and that she was so happy that the feelings were mutual. They were together finally and it just seemed right. Like they were meant to be. They agreed not to push it on the kids thing because it was a new relationship and didn't want to complicate things.

It never occurred to either of them to use protection because every time they made love they were always caught up in the moment to remember. That was until, 8 weeks later, Maura was kneeling over the toilet throwing up her breakfast for the 2nd day in a row. Jane thought about the fact that Maura could be pregnant the day before after she first threw up but didn't want to say anything if it was just a stomach bug, but now it's day 2 and she knows she needs to say something because she also knew Maura missed her period.

"Is it possible that... this isn't some stomach bug?" Jane asks holding Maura's hair back for her.

When Maura was done throwing up she sat on the floor and leaned against the tub and Jane did the same thing. "What else could it be Jane?" Maura's mind was to fogged from throwing up to think clearly.

"Well I can think of something...that could be causing this...and it's my fault."

"Jane what are you..." Maura gasped. "We haven't been using protection... and I missed a period!"

"I was going to say something yesterday but I didn't want to jump to conclusions just in case it was just a stomach bug... but now I'm thinking that maybe we should have been more careful."

"Well... if this isn't a stomach bug and I am in fact pregnant, what do you want to do?" Maura asked, hoping to hear the answer she want.

"It's your body, I may have the power to make a baby, but it's your body. So this is all you. I know what I want, but it's up to you."

"Jane, I could be carrying our baby. It may be my body but you have a say too. I know what you want and I want, but I need to hear you say it to know this is what you truly want."

"If you're pregnant, which I'm fairly certain you are, I want this baby. I want you to have our baby." Jane didn't know if she should smile or not because she was worried that Maura wasn't ready to have a kid.

"Then you need to go to the store and get a pregnancy test because I want to know if I'm carrying your child or not." Maura was smiling from ear to ear now.

Jane went and got the test and Maura took it and found out that she was in fact pregnant with Jane Rizzoli's baby. They were having a baby.

A week and a half later, Jane and Maura went to the doctor to have a ultrasound done to confirm and make it 100% certain that Maura was pregnant. They expected to hear a hearbeat, but what they didn't expect to hear was 2 heartbeats. They were having twins.

They broke the news to Jane's family at Sunday dinner and everyone was over the moon. They all knew it was unplanned and unexpected but it didn't matter because they were all happy. Jane and Maura told them that Maura was due in October. She was only 2 months pregnant and Maura wanted it to be October already because she was having twins, with Jane. Something she has dreamed about.

Over the next couple of months, Maura began to show. She had already been making other people do tests with chemicals she couldn't be exposed to now that she was pregnant and they didn't even think twice about it. So she knew now she needed to let her employees know over her impending motherhood, but figured she would wait until she was showing enough for someone to ask.

That lucky soul wasn't any of Maura's employees. It was Jane's partner Frost who asked after whispering about it with Korsak about how it looked like Maura had put on some weight. He tried to do it as polite as possible too.

"Dr. Isles. I don't want to come off as rude or anything, but I've noticed that... you're stomach... isn't as flat as it usually is." Frost blushed. "I know you and Jane are together now. Which is totally awesome by the way. And I know about Jane's... anatomy... so it makes me wonder if you put on weight because you're... pregnant."

"You didn't come off as rude at all Barry. I can understand your curiosity." She smiled at him. "Yes Barry. I am pregnant. And yes Jane is the...I wouldn't say father, but she was the one who impregnated me."

"Well congratulations! When are you due?" He was smiling now.

"October 11th. But I'm sure they will be coming out sooner than that."

"Wait they?" Barry was slightly confused.

"We're having twins!" She smiled.

"Wow! I thought it was going to be interesting having one baby Rizzoli running around, but 2! That's going to be fun and a lot of work!"

"It'll be worth it though. Jane will make a great mom." She said smiling as she thought about Jane with their children.

"You will be a great mom too Dr. Isles."

"Thank You Barry. If you could excuse me, I need to finish a report. Jane and I are leaving early. I have an ultrasound appointment. We might be able to find out the sex of the babies today."

"Go right ahead. I don't want to keep you. Congrats again!" Frost was actually happy for Jane and Maura because he knew they were made for each other and he liked kids and couldn't help but think he would be Uncle Frost to their children.

Maura had just finished the report when Jane walked in and walked up to her placing a kiss on Maura's forehead and rubbing Maura's belly. "Ready to go, Sweetheart?"

"Yes." Maura kissed Jane on the lips. "I'm really excited for this ultrasound."

"Me too. I don't care what we're having as long as they are two healthy babies. Which I'm sure they are because they're Rizzoli's!" Jane chuckled.

"You do know that I can read an ultrasound right and will be able to tell what we're having as soon as I see?"

"I know. I like the idea of you telling me."

They got to the doctors office 15 minutes later and waited in the waiting room for a few minutes before a nurse called them back and did an initial exam and took Maura's temperature to make sure she didn't have a fever and asked basic questions. The doctor, who is a friend of Maura's who she went to Med School with, came in a few minutes later with the ultrasound. The Doctor knew Maura would be able to read the ultrasound so she didn't really say anything because Maura was doing all the explaining to Jane.

The doctor positioned the ultrasound probe over the genitalia of twin A and Maura lit up. "Jane... It's a boy!" They were both smiling from ear to ear and had tears of joy in their eyes. The doctor continued and placed the probe over twin B's genitalia. Maura gasped. "A little girl Jane! We're having a little boy and a little girl!" They were ecstatic.

They went home a shared the news with their family. After the celebration, Jane and Maura sat on the couch cuddled together looking at a baby name book.

"What do you want to do about last names?" Jane asked.

"Well I want them to be Rizzoli's." Maura smiled.

"Well do you want it to be Isles-Rizzoli?"

"No. Just Rizzoli."

"You sure? Because I won't be mad if you want it to be Isles-Rizzoli."

"I'm sure. I've basically been a Rizzoli for as long as I've known you and we weren't even together and I want our kids to be Rizzoli's"

"Ok. Can I suggest a couple Italian names that I like?" Maura nodded. "I was thinking Alexia for a girl and Antonello for a boy."

"I like them both. What about middle names?" Maura asked.

"I was thinking you could come up with them."

"Ok. How about Alexia Grace Rizzoli and Antonello Edoardo Rizzoli?"

"That sounds perfect." Jane leaned down to talk to Maura's stomach. "Hi Alexia. Hi Antonello. It's your mama. I can't wait to meet you and neither can your mom. You have two moms by the way because you are that special." She sat up and kissed Maura. "I'll be right back."

"Ok." Maura watched Jane get up and walk to their room confused.

Jane came back and sat on the edge of the couch cushion. "I was going to wait and do this and be a little more romantic but I can't wait any longer." Jane got down on one knee in front of Maura and pulled out a velvet box. "Maura Isles, will you marry me?"

Maura was smiling, and tears were streaming down her cheek. "Yes Jane. Yes!" She pulled Jane up and kissed her. She was so happy. The ring was beautiful and it fit Maura's finger perfectly.

They wanted to get married before the babies were born, which meant it had to happen in the 3 months. So they planned a small wedding with just Jane's partner Frost, her old partner Korsak, her brother Frankie and Mrs. Rizzoli and a few others from the department. A couple days before the wedding Maura told Jane she wanted to take Jane's last name. Which Jane was ecstatic about. When the day of the wedding came, Maura was 8 months pregnant and looked absolutely beautiful to Jane. They were pronounced Mrs. and Mrs. Jane and Maura Rizzoli on September 1st. They went away for the weekend and Maura went back to work for 2 weeks then she went on maternity leave. The doctor told her she would probably go into labor sooner than the due date and that she needed to take the last month easy. It didn't matter to Maura that she had to take it easy because she hasn't done an autopsy since her stomach got in the way, so she was just supervising and doing paperwork for the most part.

3 weeks before Maura's due date, Jane took went on an extended leave. It was perfect timing too because 3 days later Maura went into labor. After 8 hours of labor Antonello and Alexia were born.

For the first few months after the babies were born and Maura and Jane went back to work, there was an unspoken agreement that if a call came in in the middle of the night that if Jane was called in, Maura could not be and vice-versa. When they began to sleep through the night, they would both take calls occasionally and leave the baby monitor with Mrs. Rizzoli.

Life was good for them. The babies were 3 now. Jane decided it was time for a change a year prior and asked to be transferred to teach at the academy so she had normal hours and was home more. Maura had continued as Chief Medical Examinar until she found out that she was pregnant with their 3rd child and Maura decided it was time for a change herself and resigned from her position to stay at home full time with the twins and their 3rd baby once it came and consulted with the department from time to time.

Jane and Maura's 3rd baby, a little boy, was born in May and they named him Leonardo Luca Rizzoli.


End file.
